


Ben's Halloween Experience

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Gen, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-11-06
Updated: 1999-11-06
Packaged: 2018-11-10 06:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11121465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Fraser reflects on the Halloween he had as a child.





	Ben's Halloween Experience

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
Body

BEN'S HALLOWEEN EXPERIENCE  


  
Ben looked out his window at the street below. Dusk was settling  
in,wrapping the  
city in a blanket of illusions. glancing at his watch, he knew there were  
only a few minutes left and anxiously glanced at the bowl of candy sitting  
by the door. Even Dief knew enough to stay away from the treats. all year  
long he had been looking forward to tonight. Briefly, he wished he would  
have been able to dress up as a child, to go 'trick or treating.'  
The sounds of laughter made it's way to Ben long before the owners came  
into view. Finally he was rewarded by the sight of a group of children  
rounding the corner. Even from this distance he could make out the costumes.  
a vampire, a clown... there was even a scarecrow to name a few.  
Smiling to himself, he watched as the children entered his building, and  
closed his eyes concentrating as they made their way up the stairs to the  
different floors. For the first time, he wished he didn't live so high up.  
Dief whined anxiously by the door, tail wagging furiously. "patience Dief,  
they will be here soon enough." he stated, knowing though, that the wolf's  
impatience mirrored his own.  
Ben walked over to the bowl and picked it up in anticipation of their  
guests. looking at the contents, he thought of how careful he had been to  
pack each little bag with care.  
The sounds were only one floor below now, and he indulged himself by  
opening the door a crack, and peeking out. the sounds of greeting from other  
residents as they opened their doors to the children drifted up to him, and  
he had to remind himself they would be at his door soon enough. it was the  
only way he could contain the urge to meet them halfway in the hall.  
Reminding himself he was, after all, a Mountie, Ben shut the door and  
looked around his sparse apartment. Finally, he decided to sit at the table  
to wait, his mind drifting back to his childhood.  
Once, he decided to surprise his grandparents, and made himself a  
costume out of an elk hide. Knowing he wasn't close enough to any towns to  
go door to door, he never the less picked up an old burlap sack and left the  
barn to go to the house. Only two months earlier had he read of the  
Halloween tradition, and anxiously planned the day ever since.  
With a big smile on his face, Ben had strode up to the door and knocked.  
When his grandmother appeared, he proudly announced 'trick or treat' and  
held up the sack.  
  
A knock on his own front door brought him out of his reverie and Ben quickly  
scrambled to answer it, bowl in hand.  
"Trick or treat." the group chimed in well practiced unison.  
"well good evening." he greeted.  
Ben reverently placed a small bag into each of theirs, and watched as their  
faces lit up. After a chorus of thank-you's they were gone all too quick. He  
watched until he couldn't see them any longer, and went back over to the  
table to wait on the next group.  
  
once again, his mind drifted back to that blustery day. His grandmother took  
one look at him, and yanked him into the house lecturing all the while about  
him catching his death of cold not being properly dressed.  
Oh how he tried to explain it was Halloween, but she wasn't listening as she  
promptly stripped him of the elk hide, and tossed his empty sack into the  
corner. After she settled him down with a blanket wrapped around his  
shoulders and a cup of soup, did she start her hour long lecture of what a  
waste of time Halloween was. Never since, had he tried in the slightest to  
celebrate the day. Until now.  
Crossing to the window, Ben smiled a huge smile as he saw another group  
of children crossing the street to his building. He was going to be alright.  
it was Halloween, and he was after all, a Mountie.  
  
The end -- Happy Halloween all  
(no feedback requested)  
  
zzzaney  
  



End file.
